


Shutterbug

by grumblebee



Category: Turn - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben and George make a porno, Camera Shy, Come Eating, Fluff/Comfort, M/M, Nude pictures, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee
Summary: Ben is not excited about making a trip back to Setauket for Thanksgiving weekend. Dinners at home are tense, and awful, and he'd rather be at home in Virginia with George. In a moment of homesick fueled inspiration, Ben decides to snap a few naked pictures of George to take with him on his trip. George, in turn, asks for a little something on camera to keep for himself.





	

Ben hung up the phone, rubbing his temples wearily. His bags were almost packed, but the temptation to dump them out and stay home was overwhelming. Thanksgiving was tolerable here with George. They invited friends over, played with the dogs, and Ben would sit and marvel at how George could still throw around a football. But  _ Setauket? _ It made him shudder. 

Thanksgiving there was cold and bitter. The weather always took a sharp turn for the worst around the beginning of November, and the place was bleak. His father would have them wait all day on their meal, watching as they drooled through a longer than usual Thanksgiving Day blessing. And then the questions would begin.

“So, Virginia, hm?” 

“Meet any nice girls? It's never to early to settle down.”

“So what does a Yale graduate do exactly on a farm in the middle of nowhere?”

Ben doesn't know why he agreed to go. He tried explaining it to George but it came out as more of a garbled mess; one laced with heavily ingrained guilt and self loathing. Still, George understood that he needed to make the trip, and that the four day weekend could always be cut short if Ben’s family got hostile. Eyeing his bags again Ben pondered cancelling the trip altogether. But then he'd be guilted into staying for Christmas and that wasn't a sacrifice he'd be willing to make.

The kitchen door clicked open, and George entered, followed by a rush of cool air. “I just spotted a fox.” He said, unzipping his coat. “Just beyond where the petting pens were. I set up a trap and release cage and moved the rabbits to the hutch inside the barn.” 

Ben hummed, watching him intently. “That's good. The fox shouldn't get into the barn.” 

George’s coat was hung on the back of a chair as it's owner kicked off his shoes. “If it does, Prudence will trample it. That cow will sit on anything.” 

This is all he wanted. Time with George, meandering around the grounds and eating good food. Ben fought off the premature homesickness, rising to follow George into the bedroom. He lay on the bed as George made for the master bath, contemplating how hard these next few days would be. No George. No midnight cuddles. No eager fucking before their dinner burns. What was there to give thanks for?

Oh,  _ that. _

The bathroom door opened, and out stepped George in his towel, one hand clutching it around his waist. Ben felt his lips curl into a smile as a wicked thought popped into his head. They lived in isolation, so deep on the property that if Ben wanted to he could stroll the grounds naked. George wrapping a towel was never for modesty. Once he was dry enough he'd let it fall away, and Ben would treat himself to an eyeful.  _ More _ than an eyeful.

His fingers moved to open the camera app on his phone as he played it casual. He'd snap a few nice pics; candid shots of George he could fawn over during those long lonely nights. George could never  _ pose  _ for one, not without it looking stiff and awkward. Ben figured he'd take a few, show George and ask to keep them for his trip. 

Just as planned, George discarded the towel. Ben took a moment, watching through the camera as he appreciated all the fine details of his partner. Hair adorably damp from the shower, drops of water occasionally running down his collarbone, drawing Ben’s eye down the length of his torso, past his navel where the deep V of his hips began. Ben bit his lip, admiring the way George’s cock hung, wishing it were a little bit harder for his photos. Nevertheless, his finger pressed down on the screen to snap a picture.

_ KSHH  _

Ben blanched, the little camera sound on the app blaring. George looked up, faced screwed with confusion. “Did you take a picture of me, Benjamin?”

Busted.

Blushing, Ben held the phone close to his chest. “Maybe.” George crossed the room, hand outstretched in a silent request for the phone. “George, before you delete just-- I want something to look at...when I'm in bed…” he mumbled, feeling just how silly the whole thing was. So homesick he was snapping nudes of his boyfriend before he even left the house. 

George took the phone, glancing down at the recent picture. “I see…” he said. His voice was dark and playful, and Ben felt heat turn over in his gut. “So you'd have a picture of me, and I’d have nothing? I'm all alone this Thanksgiving, you know.” 

Ben smiled wickedly, tossing George his phone from the nightstand. “Let’s leave you something good to look at then.” Ben said, pulling off his shirt. George snapped a picture, the cartoony camera sound chiming in. Ben leaned back, pulling off his pants to the tune of more snaps. A bubbly giggle escaped him as he disrobed. It felt like a cliche modeling shoot, with him pulling off socks, playfully throwing them at his enthusiastic camera man. 

Already half hard from watching George, Ben brought himself to attention with a few quick strokes. George appeared to enjoy the show, camera clicking and cock hard. “Spread em.” The command was short, and Ben promptly spread his legs to show off to the camera. More clicking ensued as George fawned over him. “Good boy. Such a pretty pink cock,too.” 

Ben laughed, closing his legs shyly. He'd gotten praised before, just never in front of a camera. He was curious to see how he looked. How utterly exposed and precious he was to George. His timid response excited George, his own cock twitching at the way Ben curled up. “Come now, Benjamin. Don't tell me you've gotten camera shy.” He said, running his thumb over Ben’s plush lower lip. 

“ _ Gorgeous.” _

Ben melted. As much as he adored being praised, nothing was quite like hearing George say it. The way he whispered it, almost as if to himself. As if Ben couldn't hear him, and he were alone with his thoughts. It felt genuine. Tender. A sudden streak of boldness struck him, and Ben shimmied to the edge of the bed, dipping his head to press his lips to George’s cock.

“Ben--”

“Keep going.”

It took George a minute to process, but the gears lined up in his head as he glanced down at the phone in his hand. “You want me to fuck you on camera?” He asked lowly. The question sent shivers down Ben’s spine, hair raised in anticipation as he took the head of George’s cock in his mouth. If George wanted a response, this should be a pretty clear one. 

Ben moaned around his cock, doing his very best to gaze up through his long eyelashes. He could take pretty pictures. Have George looking down at him, cock in his mouth, with big blue eyes batting at the camera. He  _ needed _ it. The first click of the camera set his nerves on fire. The heat rushed to his face, cheeks turning delightfully pink as George snapped away.

He rolled his hips into Ben’s mouth, cock sliding in and out slowly so that he could keep a steady hand on the camera. “So good, Benjamin. How pretty you look.” Ben pulled off, momentarily pausing to pose for a picture; face upturned towards the camera, George’s cock pressed against the flat of his tongue. Then another as he batted his eyes at the camera, the head of the cock pulling against Ben’s lower lip, shiny with spit. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Ben.”

Ben smiled, slowly taking George back in as he hollowed his cheeks. He let his eyes drift close and listened for the sweet sound of the camera as his mind wandered. A hand made it's way to his hair, tugging painfully as a reminder to keep his chin up. Stay in frame, right where George could catch him. They stayed like this a bit longer, George pushing in and out, enjoying the wet heat of Ben’s mouth. He wondered if George would finish now, spend on his face and snap a few photos of the mess. The thought made his cock ache. George took notice and pulled out.

“Lay back on the bed.” He said, a bit breathless. Ben obliged, laying back with his legs spread, cock heavy and upturned against his stomach in anticipation for some new photos. Instead, George set the phone down briefly to rifle through the night stand. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, tossing it to Ben. Then he crawled onto the bed, straddling Ben so that he could whisper close to his ear. “Show me how you’ll do it. How you’ll stretch yourself out while looking at that picture you took of me.”

Ben flushed, his face on fire. The lube bottle warmed in his hands, clasped tight between his palms. With a quick nod, George slid off him, readying the camera again. Slicking up his fingers, Ben slowly pressed one to his hole.

He had stretched out for George before, and also in his private time, but the added element of the camera made it feel new and exciting. Each little chim from the phone meant a new image of him primed and ready to fuck. He wanted George to imagine in as he swiped through his camera roll. To watch as the confident man who stripped and sucked him get off on his own fingers, anxiously awaiting his cock. One became two, and Ben was breathing heavier. It burned a little, but the reward was worth it. George was enthralled, one hand clicking away, the other on his cock, stroking away. 

By the third finger, George motioned for him to stop. Ben waited, albeit a little impatiently, as George fiddled with the phone. Then, he took the bottle of lube, slicking himself down. Ben bit his lip. This was even better than he had hoped. He didn't need to get himself off. George planned on taking pics as he plowed into him. He had to contain his excitement as George pushed in, waiting until he was fully sheathed to pick the phone back up. He tapped the screen with his finger, and a new chiming sound began.

_ Video _

The first roll of George’s hips made Ben gasp; a lovely sound that was now caught on tape for George. One strong hand held his leg up while the other steadied the camera. “ _ George” _ Ben moaned. He watched the way George lit up; his eyes glinting with amusement as Ben moaned his name. If he wanted Ben on camera, moaning and screaming for more, he’d get it. He'd get the whole damn show. 

George pumped into him, going as fast as his camera would allow. His eyes moved from Ben to the screen, making sure everything was being captured for later enjoyment. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , George!” Ben gasped, twisting his hands in the sheets above his head. “ _ Harder!” _ George let out a low moan, one he stifled quickly. It seemed that George was a little camera shy himself, and by the way he was biting his lips it was clear he didn't want to be heard on camera. That wasn't quite fair. 

Ben bucked his hips, driving George deep. He smiled widely as a raw moan clawed its way from his throat, hand wobbling the camera. Ben upped his performance, staccato moans matched in time with George’s thrusts. His cock still lay untouched, bouncing on camera as he took George deeper. “Oh  _ may I? _ ” He begged, fingers ghosting over himself. Ben made sure to look into the camera as he asked; George would thank him later. 

A hurried grunt and a sigh were his approval, as George moved his hand back to film Ben as he fondled himself. One hand wrapped around his cock, the other teasing his nipple, Ben pulled and tweaked in time with George’s hips. It was becoming too much. Ben closed his eyes as he imagined all the times George would replay this, even long after he’d returned from his trip. How he would sit in bed as their needy moans filtered through the speaker of the phone, alone in a dark room with only this moment as his source of light. How George would flip through the photos and relive how Ben stripped down. How this, out of possibly hundreds of blow jobs would be stuck with him forever. 

“ _ George,  _ I’m gonna--”

Ben came with a high moan, painting his release across his stomach. George followed soon after, his climax captured off screen with a throaty grunt. Panting, Ben watched as George lay a hand on his stomach, smearing the mess across with his fingers. He raised the hand to Ben’s lips, and Ben hummed with appreciation as he cleaned each one, eyeing the camera coyly as he did so. The thumb took longest, and Ben made a show of moaning around it as he lapped up his release, before slowly drawing it out across his swollen lips. 

There was a moment of silence as George looked down at him, camera still rolling as he caught his breath. “ _ Jesus Christ” _ he gasped, fumbling with the phone.

“Think we got enough?” Ben asked, grinning mischievously into the camera. George chuckled, finally steadying his hand enough to turn the film off. 

“Oh yeah. We got plenty.” 

The two lay side by side, basking in the afterglow of their activities. George lazily flipped through the photos, a warm look of fondness on his face. It brought Ben joy to see him like this. Happy, comfortable. In love. Ben picked up his own phone, forgotten in the sheets. He turned off the sound, and took a few photos of George. Just George, looking at their pictures and smiling. A warm reminder of the way he  _ always  _ looks at him. He hid the camera again before George was done with their pictures.

“So, almost packed?”

“Almost.”

A strong hand cupped his face, thumb brushing under his eye. “You come straight home if it's too much.” He said, kissing Ben softly. “I’ll make sure no one eats your piece of pie.”

Ben sighed, closing his eyes. “That sounds great. I'll be on the first bus out after dinner.” It was a joke, mostly. But Ben really did see himself on a dingy bus after dinner, the weight of his meal lulling him to sleep. He saw himself arriving early the next day, and creeping into the house. Curling up in bed with George as a wake up surprise, the phone held loosely in his hand. Seeing their video still open on his phone from the night before, and the sweet smile on George’s sleeping face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off Holiday_TURN with a little wholesome adult fun. Let's keep this wonderful little collection of fics rolling throughout the holiday season and give this lovely fandom some early gifts.
> 
> More prompts/asks can be done on my tumblr @grumblebee-trilogy. Feedback is always appreciated! Show some love if you had fun <3


End file.
